


Coffee with a Dash of Honesty

by jichulets



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichulets/pseuds/jichulets
Summary: Linda thinks Mario just needs a shove in the right direction.





	Coffee with a Dash of Honesty

“So, who’s the guy you brought to your dad’s funeral?” Linda asked, setting down her cup of coffee on the bar island, where they’re seated. Mario has finally agreed to meet, and she is nothing if not determined to bond with her deceased boyfriend’s son. Not to mention this particular question has been niggling at the back of her mind since the funeral.

Mario furrowed his brows and replied gruffly. “A friend from work. Angus. I introduced you two, didn’t I?”

Linda raised an eyebrow at that. Generic answer. Evasive. Of course. She’s not letting him off the hook easy. “Yeah, but I’m asking who he is _to you_.”

His grip on his cup tightened. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I just can’t help but wonder, see. If you’re worried I’m going to judge, I’m not. Love is love.” At this, Mario almost spits out his coffee. He stammered. “Who- who said anything about love?”

She laughed. “It’s just an expression, Mario. Isn’t that the slogan nowadays? You seem to be very affected though.”

“Because you’re saying stupid things and assuming stuff you know nothing about”, the raven-haired man answered, glaring at his companion. She put more cream in her coffee, stirring it slowly, in contemplation of her answer.

“Assuming. I see. So you mean I was just seeing things when I saw him reach for your hand in the middle of the service? Was I imagining it, or you really didn’t let go until the end? And all those meaningful looks between you two, those were nothing?”

Mario remained silent, glaring at the coffee cup as if it was to blame for his current situation.

The blonde laid a hand on his forearm. “Look, son-“

“I am not your son!”

Linda held both hands up in the air in surrender, and chuckled. “Okay, okay.” She tried again. “Look, Mario. I don’t know what’s going on between you and Angus, but I can tell he’s important to you. And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Of course there isn’t.” Mario bitingly said.

“But does he know? That he’s important?”

Mario’s glare mellowed. “He ought to.”

“But have you told him?”

He wanted to lie and say yes, but something in the way Linda’s looking at him made him admit the truth. “I- no. I haven’t told him.”

Linda squeezed his arm in encouragement. “Then maybe you should. He seems like a sweet guy, I think he deserves to know.”

He nodded then, imperceptibly, so small that if Linda wasn’t looking, she’d have missed it. Mario stood up, fished for his wallet and put a couple of bills on the table. “I have to go. I have another shift in a couple of hours and I need sleep.”

Linda smiled in acquiescence, and went back to drinking her coffee. She heard his first few steps, then a pause. She looked up to find him looking back at her hesitantly.

“Is there something else?”

“Er- yes. Thank you. For… the advice.” Linda titled her head in acknowledgement, and watched her stepson walk away.

She wondered what would come out of it, if Mario would finally step up and stop denying his feelings for that other doctor. Little did she know in a couple of weeks she’d be receiving another invite for coffee, and that she’d be greeted by Mario and Angus again- this time, holding hands.


End file.
